


Behind Closed Doors

by bgrrl



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Consensual Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-25
Updated: 2011-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-28 02:16:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/302640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bgrrl/pseuds/bgrrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one suspects the true nature of their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind Closed Doors

**Author's Note:**

> My 1st contribution to September’s Challenge “The Boy on Top” at ewan_hayden  
> and since it is exactly 400 words. It also fulfils this weeks slashthedrabble's “Role Reversal Challenge”

Behind closed doors Anakin is his master.  
Obi-wan kneels before his former padawan hands behind his back. He has not been given permission to touch. He looks up at Anakin standing naked above him and feels himself grow harder. He is a supplicant begging for a taste of the divine. Anakin, nods granting his silent plea. He leans forward and takes Anakin in his mouth, reveling in the sensation as boy’s cock slides between his lips. He sucks the head, teases, before sliding his tongue along the underside of the shaft. He feels the pressure on the back of his head. Obi-wan struggles to keep his balance as he is pushed forward. He worships Anakin with his lips, his tongue, his mouth. He swallows every drop when Anakin comes spilling down his throat. This is his devotion.

Behind closed doors pain is his redemption.  
Obi-wan’s arms are chained, stretched taut above his head. They ache and tremble with the strain. The slightest movement brings fresh hurt. He doesn’t know how long he’s been here, bound and naked. He only knows that he will stay until Anakin chooses to release him. He feels cold steel on his back moving slowly up and down, teasing him until finally he feels the blessed white hot pain of metal fingertips piercing his skin. Obi-wan bites down hard on his lip as the tears start to flow. He knows what will happen if he dares make a sound. He is lost in sensation as those fingers drag the length of his back, creating new wounds and opening old scars. He feels the heat spread across his back as blood begins to trickle from his torn flesh. This is his penance.

Behind closed doors he is human.  
He feels Anakin’s lips against his and the world disappears. Sharp teeth nip and tug at his bottom lip before he feels a tongue demanding entrance. The kiss is passionate, and hard. Desire consumes him, as he feels the slow push of Anakin’s hard cock into his body. Obi-wan rises to meet him. The slide of flesh against flesh, the sound of his name falling from those beautiful lips. In this moment there is no code, there is no council. There is just Anakin. This is his religion

As Obi-wan walks through the temple, Anakin at his side he wonders if anyone suspects what goes on behind closed doors.


End file.
